Le Lord et la servante
by Mirajane1
Summary: Il était riche. Elle était pauvre. Il était noble. Elle était domestique. Il est tombé amoureux. Elle est tombée amoureuse. UA


Me revoilà avec un OS pour les 1 ans du forum Fairies Fans (venez faire un tour si ça vous intéresse ^^)

Je le dédicace à **Aelig** ! C'est pour toi ma Sister-Neko 8D

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima mais l'histoire est de moi.

Inspiration : "Tournent les violons" de Goldman.

* * *

Elle souffla. C'était lourd, trop lourd pour ses bras frêles et pâles. Le plateau en argent qu'elle portait vacilla, les plats qu'elle transportait firent pareil mais elle réussit de justesse à les empêchait de tomber.

Elle soupira. Elle devait être habituée, depuis le temps qu'elle faisait ça. Mais non, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer à la vie de domestique qui était la sienne. Elle se remit en marche, faisant attention à son chargement. Pendant que ses pieds avançaient mécaniquement vers la salle de bal, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Depuis qu'elle avait huit ans, elle était devenue une fille destinée à passer sa vie enfermée dans un château. Mais elle ne serait jamais du bon côté de la scène, toujours dans les coulisses, dans l'ombre, au service de personnes fortunées vivant dans la richesse à longueur de journée alors qu'elle ne serait qu'une miséreuse occupée à obéir docilement aux ordres donnés, comme sa mère avant elle… Sa triste mère, morte il y a maintenant deux ans, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle soupira plus fort.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : le jour de son anniversaire, le jour de la mort de sa mère, le jour de ses seize ans. Elle était majeure maintenant ou du moins, en âge de se marier mais elle ne se méprenait pas : elle finirait seule comme toutes les jeunes de sa condition, aurait sans aucun doute un enfant dans les années qui suivent dus à une amourette de passage et mourrait jeune de maladie comme toutes les autres avant, et peut-être après, elle.

Elle se stoppa, elle venait d'arriver devant la porte qui la mènerait dans la gueule du loup : dans les robes virevoltantes et les costumes faits de tissus hors de prix, dans les discussions dégoulinantes de mensonges, dans les sourires faux, dans les remarques déplacées des hommes et dans les regards méprisants des femmes. Elle ferma les yeux et respira. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était prête à les affronter eux et leurs richesses.

La demoiselle poussa la porte et entra, personne ne la remarqua. C'était normal, elle était juste un fantôme, un esprit, un objet que l'on commandait à sa guise, même un animal obtenait plus de considération qu'elle. Elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage de porcelaine et se composa un sourire aimable en proposant des amuse-bouches.

Un peu plus loin, habillé dans un riche costume bleu nuit brodé d'argent, un noble observait la servante qui venait d'arriver dans la salle de bal. Il avait tout de suite était charmé par ses cheveux bleus océans et sa démarche digne d'une reine. Cette fille n'était pas banale et il allait tout faire pour s'en rapprocher.

Sans se douter des pensées à son égard du mystérieux jeune homme, la bleue continuait son service, déambulant entre les hôtes, évitant les mains baladeuses, s'excusant poliment auprès des hommes entreprenant, baissant la tête docilement devant les remarques sur sa tenue et les insultes sur sa chevelure mais intérieurement bouillonnant de rage envers toute la haute société de ce palais. Pour qui se prenaient-ils à la juger comme ça ? A la toucher ? A lui faire des avances alors qu'ils étaient déjà mariés ? Oui ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils ?

Quand son plateau fut vide, elle se précipita presque hors de la salle pour retourner en cuisine. Des gouttelettes salées perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux bleus azurs, elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce bruit, tout ce travail, toute cette fatigue pourquoi ? Pour rien ! Juste pour des gens qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout ! Au-dessus des règles !

Elle arriva dans la cuisine chancelante, pâle comme la mort et essoufflée. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit Mirajane Strauss, une des demoiselles de compagnie de Mademoiselle dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblant attendre quelqu'un avec impatience. La blanche était vêtue ce soir-là d'une robe aubergine corsetée lui faisant un bustier, la demoiselle n'aimait pas les règles lui obligeant à porter des manches alors elle n'en portait pas, son vêtement finissait en jupe bouffante comme toutes les robes à cette époque.

La jeune fille connaissait bien Mira, elles étaient devenues amies suite aux fugues de la blanche pour retrouver son soupirant et à l'alibi que lui procurait la servante pendant ces soirées.

-Ju' ! s'écria la jeune femme. Mademoiselle te demande !

-Jubia… Mais… Pourquoi ?

La dénommée « Ju » ne réussit qu'à sortir ces maigres mots, interloquée devant le soudain intérêt que la Dame lui portait.

Mirajane s'approcha de son amie avec un grand sourire, sa robe froufroutante à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Jubia, tu es sa nouvelle demoiselle de compagnie ! Ma sœur, Lisanna, ne pouvant plus en être une étant maintenant mariée au seigneur Dragneel. Tu es sa remplaçante, si tu préfères.

La servante ne disait rien, ses yeux sortaient presque de leur orbite tellement elle était surprise. Elle ! Une petite domestique de rien du tout ! Devenir une personne, devenir quelqu'un !

-Jubia ne peut pas.

Elle se surprit elle-même en répondant cela mais elle était prise entre deux fronts, d'un côté, elle détestait être une moins-que-rien et de l'autre, elle détestait ceux qui l'avaient fait moins-que-rien.

La blanche se doutait de la réponse de la bleue, elle la connaissait par cœur depuis le temps. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant faisant voler sa chevelure nacrée.

-Je suis désolée Ju' mais… C'est un ordre, tu es obligée.

Jubia lui sourit, pas un sourire réconfortant, un sourire de vaincu, un sourire fatigué, elle se savait perdante dès le début. Même si elle changeait de classe sociale, elle serait toujours la pauvre fille domestique qui obéit aux ordres docilement. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux océans recouvrant son beau visage et murmura un petit « d'accord » à son amie qui lui prit le bras pour la préparer à passer le reste de la soirée dans la foule de convives.

Arrivées devant les appartements qui étaient désormais ceux de la bleue, Mira ouvrit la porte et entra, suivie de son amie à la chevelure océan. Cette dernière releva la tête pour observer son nouvel environnement : une chambre de couleur crème, un lit à baldaquin blanc, une commode en chêne et une armoire du même bois. Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard fut la somptueuse robe bleue qui trônait au milieu de la pièce : elle s'évasait à la taille pour partir dans une multitude de volants allant du bleu pâle au bleu marine, les épaules étaient dénudaient et offraient un léger décolleté et les manches bouffaient au poignet et étaient ornées d'un joli liseré d'argent. Pour compléter cette merveille, un simple collier en tissu indigo agrémenté d'une perle blanche se mettait serré autour du cou.

Jubia avait les mains devant la bouche, trop émerveillée pour parler ou n'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son.

-Elle est à toi. Mademoiselle l'a fait concevoir juste pour toi. Mets-la, sinon on va être en retard ! La fête à déjà commencé depuis un bon bout de temps !

La bleue ne discuta pas et enfila la robe, après, son amie la conduisit dans la salle de bain, la maquilla et ondula un peu ses cheveux océans.

oOo

Mirajane marchait d'un bon pas devant son amie, pressée de faire son entrée dans la fête, alors que l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer. Elle se souvenait de sa précédente arrivée au bal : les regards méprisants et les mains baladeuses. Elle n'allait pas trouver la force de les affronter encore une fois.

Jubia s'arrêta, les yeux dans la vague, la blanche se retourna vers elle, surprise. En voyant le regard de la bleue, elle comprit.

-Tu sais, tu vas arriver comme une reine. Personne ne va te toucher sans ton autorisation et…

L'azurée avait vivement relevé la tête en entendant la demoiselle parler :

-Mais s'ils reconnaissaient Jubia ? Comment va-t-elle faire ? Mira-san imagine ? Jubia a trop peur, elle ne peut pas.

Mirajane se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Tu sais… elle soupira. Avant j'étais comme toi : une vulgaire serveuse. C'est Mademoiselle qui m'a prise à son service. J'ai appris les bonnes manières, comment me comporter en public, comment me défendre et j'ai appris l'amour.

La domestique regarda son amie, dans ses yeux cyans brillaient des larmes de cristal. Elle voyait bien que Mira faisait un effort surhumain pour lui parler de son passé. La bleue la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra fort.

-Chut, Mira-san… ne dis plus rien. Jubia a compris. Elles vont y arriver, Jubia va rendre fière Mirajane, pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour Ju'.

La blanche fit un faible sourire. Les jeunes filles se serrèrent une dernière fois dans leurs bras avant de se refaire un visage inexpressif et d'entrer.

Sa deuxième entrée de passa pas inaperçue comme la première, c'était comme si elle s'était déguisée, personne ne la reconnaissait comme la pauvre fille aux cheveux bleus qui les avait servis quelques temps plus tôt. Elle trouva répugnant de voir que les femmes lui faisaient des sourires hypocrites et la comblaient d'éloges sur sa coiffure. Elle trouva insultant de voir les hommes s'inclinaient respectueusement à son passage alors qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à la blesser.

Et puis elle le vit, et tout son monde s'écroula. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noirs, sa peau halée, ses traits irrésistibles, sa bouche, son nez, son corps, lui. Des milliers de papillons se bousculaient dans le creux de son ventre. Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de quelqu'un comme lui. Elle ne le pouvait pas !

Le mystérieux jeune homme de tout à l'heure l'avait vu pousser la porte la première fois, il l'avait trouvé jolie mais la deuxième, il l'avait trouvé sublime. Son regard s'était accroché sur les courbes de la jeune fille et avait remonté pour arriver à ses yeux, ses yeux océans qui reflétaient toute l'âme de la bleue, tout ces sentiments.

Ils étaient hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Ils s'approchèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face.

Le noble se pencha en avant dans une courbette et baisa la douce main de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se sentit rougir à ce contact, quand il releva la tête il put voir les petites rougeurs sur les joues de sa belle. Un sourire malicieux vint étirer ses lèvres, il se redressa et la bleue put entendre sa voix charmeuse :

-Je me présente : Grey Fullbuster, Lord du pays gelé. Et vous, qui êtes-vous jolie demoiselle ?

Le son de sa voix parcourut le corps de l'azurée telle une caresse, elle en frissonna et le brun le sentit.

-Ju… Jubia Lockser. Elle est une demoiselle de compagnie de Mademoiselle.

A ce moment, la musique démarra, le jeune homme s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant l'azurée qui n'était pas très à l'aise et lui demanda :

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

-Ou… Oui…

Grey la prit alors par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui et commença une valse. Jubia ne s'en tirait pas mal et elle bénit les cours de danse de Mirajane. Ils dansèrent merveilleusement bien, ils se complétaient. Ils tournaient ensemble, ils ne faisaient pas un seul faux-pas en compagnie de l'autre, ils ne faisaient pas un seul mauvais geste, une seule erreur. A la fin de la valse, le noble glissa sa main sous le menton de sa partenaire et se pencha vers son visage. Sa bouche frôla la joue de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille dans un souffle chaud :

-Je t'ai reconnue.

Cette simple phrase bouleversa la bleue, il savait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le sache ? Elle se crispa. Le brun se recula pour se retrouver à la hauteur des yeux océans de la demoiselle. Elle ne savait plus. Elle fixait avec intensité et envie les lèvres tentatrices de Grey qui venaient de s'étirer en un sourire taquin.

-Mais je ne dirai rien si tu me rends un petit service… chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Grey-sama…

Il prit ça pour un « oui » et s'empara avec douceur des lèvres pleines de l'azurée.

Le baiser était léger, aérien mais Grey en voulait plus : il colla la jeune fille à lui en descendant ses mains sur sa taille et approfondit le baiser. Jubia y répondit avec fougue. Les lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson et semblaient être faites l'une pour l'autre et leurs langues dansaient. La bleue glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle et se regardèrent, les joues roses. Malheureusement pour le noble, l'azurée le repoussa doucement avec un air perdu sur le visage et dans ses yeux.

-Elle… elle n'aurait pas dû… C'était une erreur… Désolé…

Et elle s'enfuit, laissant Grey tout seul au milieu de la piste de danse.

oOo

Elle courrait et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues diaphanes, elle les essuya d'une main rageuse. Elle se dégoutait elle-même. Elle cria, de colère et de désespoir. Tomber amoureuse n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait… A vrai dire, elle ne l'envisageait pas du tout et ça lui tombait dessus sans prévenir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle venait d'embrasser un étranger !

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée et fatiguée.

Non… pas un étranger. Grey-sama… A cause de ce qui s'était passé, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle était devenue une autre, elle connaissait l'Amour.

oOo

Après avoir réussit à retrouver ses esprits, Grey Fullbuster s'était mis à la recherche de la servante. Il la découvrit, parlant toute seule en sanglotant dans un coin d'un couloir. Le jeune homme s'avança et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la belle. Il ne parla pas, il la prit juste dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

Quand elle sentit les bras musclés du noble autour d'elle, Jubia écarquilla les yeux. Il était venu pour elle ? Il l'avait recherché. Mais… pourquoi elle ? Voulait-il s'amuser ? Voulait-il lui faire du mal ? Trop de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pour le moment, elle était rassurée, elle ne sentait aucune animosité chez le brun.

Jubia se calma et ferma ses yeux océans, laissant quelques gouttes perlaient sur ses joues. Grey les essuya avec sa main, il prit le visage de la bleue entre ses paumes et lui intima de le regarder, ce qu'elle fit.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais… Je crois que tu me plais et…

L'azurée mit son index sur la bouche du jeune homme et accrocha son regard.

-Jubia… pense qu'il faut arrêter…

Grey sourit malicieusement sous le doigt de la demoiselle.

-Tu oublies que tu dois m'obéir…

Elle baissa la tête, encore et toujours des ordres. N'en serait-elle pas un jour débarrassée ? Elle lui répondit, résignée :

-Si c'est ce que veut Grey-sama, alors Jubia est obligée. Mais elle lui demande juste de ne pas la faire souffrir.

Il fut surpris de sa réponse et lui releva la tête. Il l'observa : ses cheveux bleus étaient désormais un peu emmêlés, son maquillage avait coulé et sa robe était froissée mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Et puis, je veux te connaître et apprendre à t'aimer.

Il la souleva de terre et la serra contre son torse, elle lui rendit son étreinte, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Jubia fait confiance à Grey-sama. lui avoua-t-elle.

Elle ajouta en chuchotant pour elle-même :

-Parce qu'elle l'aime.

Il entendit ses derniers mots et sourit, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux bleus. Il inspira un grand coup pour sentir le parfum de la jeune fille, une odeur de jasmin et de fraîcheur. Il aimait ça.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, de délicieuses minutes. Et puis, la bleue se détacha du brun et dans un dernier baiser papillon rempli de promesses, partit vers ses appartements.

Grey la regarda et se dit à lui-même :

-On se reverra Ju'. Et je t'aimerai.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous à plu ?

Dites moi votre avis !


End file.
